


Interruption

by macadama



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Superhearing, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macadama/pseuds/macadama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bliss and revenge are about to collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

_Of all the apartment buildings in Brooklyn, Suresh chose the one with no elevator_ , Sylar thought as he strode up the stairwell. He ignored the sound of plaster cracking deep inside the walls and focused on reaching one particular apartment. A stray moan stopped him in his tracks.

The rogue watchmaker leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the noise and tried to determine its source. A second, more robust moan overwhelmed his ears, and Sylar fell over. Still perched on his rear, Sylar shook the moan from his memory as best he could. A husky whisper of approval snuck into his head.

"Suresh," he growled.

With that, he stood up and stomped the rest of the way to Mohinder's apartment.

Sylar continued to listen to Mohinder's wanton panting and begging. Now on the same floor, he could hear fingers being dragged through someone's sweat-drenched locks and bedsprings creaking, hoping the romp will end soon. He then heard the geneticist struggle to eke out a name. At that, the killer flushed. How could Peter Petrelli, a boy man barely able to control his own power, be able to reduce Mohinder to whore-like behavior? He stopped a few doors away, trying to buy some time and determine what to do with this new information. 

Meanwhile, Mohinder rested his head on Peter's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt his lover control his breathing bit by bit. 

"I've missed you," Peter mumbled into Mohinder's curls.

"Mmmm. Missed you, too."

"I can tell."

With that, the men burst out laughing and grabbed each other as the giggling overpowered them. Mohinder rubbed his face into Peter's still damp skin. He felt Peter clutch his sides and pull him closer. Their laughter subsided as they snuggled. For a moment, they silently hugged each other. That's when a stray thought entered Peter's head.

"Mohinder," he whispered. "Get dressed."

"Why?" the geneticist asked, his voice slurred by sleepiness.

"It's not...we just need to go."

_Shit! They know!_ Sylar cursed to himself. _But...that doesn't matter now._

With that, the watchmaker took the few remaining steps toward Mohinder's apartment. 

_It's time to get what's mine._


End file.
